RainbowClan
After the taking over of Rainbowclan by the Cat's known as the, grey-eyes, these are there storys, read to find out............. For once when Rainbowclans story has fadded in all our minds one may still be alive, A young she-cat who will rebuild and remake this once great clan. Her name was Proudrainbow and this is her story............................. This is what I want to do, you don't like it, i really do not care. Sometimes a story is only as good as it's plot, and sometime the is no plot, because life is not on a plan, each day is diffrent. Cats in this soon to be clan Proudrainbow- A beautiful she-cat with Teal eyes and a rainbow pelt. (Meadow) Moonflower: Beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes and a face that turns blue during a full moon. Decendent of Moonlight and Dragonfire(Cotton) Fawnstep: Beautiful ginger she-cat with green eyes. Decendent of Hawkfur and Cedarscar. (Cotton) Badgerfoot: Brown tom with a white belly and paws. Decendent of Mousefeather and Emberpelt. (Cotton) Oakbranch: Brown tom with black dapples on his paws and a scar over his one eye. Decendent of Blackfeather and Shadowspirit.(Cotton) Moonshine: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.(Cinder) Stormcloud: Gray-brown and white tom with a black and white face, black legs and pale blue eyes. (Cinder) Roleplay /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ Archive 6 Archive 7 /Archive 8/ /Archive 9/ Archive 10 Archive 11 Arichive/12 ---- Proudrainbow walked for many miles on the days when all the world seemed to stop for her, she still kept walking, AS she walked she thought of her mother and grandmother, They had told her about a clan where the rainbows where great and the pelts where teal. She heard of a Tom called Tomwhisker and how he fell in love with a cat named Limesplash. She had heard of the great battle and how finally Starstar had won the battle for her mother. But that was many moons ago to many to count. Proudrainbow shighed. She would never find the place where they used to live, nor would she ever be able to find any of the cats who once lived there. But she closed her eyes for a moement and let her life walk away, Her grandmother had been great-great-great granddaughter to Starstar. She had RainbowC'lan blood in her veins. But no matter how had she tried she could never feel the marsh beneathe her paws, nor the waterfalls of the mountin. she had lived ehr whole life far away from the clan, Cause when her Great-grandmother was just a kit, Rainbowclan was destoryed by a group of cats known only by the color of there eyes, Grey eyes. Proudrainbow had heard man ystorys about them, any cat who feel inlove with one would give up their life on the outside for them. Proudrainbow knew some of the cats from Rainbowclan had lived, otherwise her great-grandmother would be dead and she would never had been born. She saw a place, A beautiful place and it seemed like the storys on which she loved, Marsh and forests with streams and rainbows flowwing everywhere. ---- Moonflower padded though the cat-less area, she was lonely. She remembered the stories she had been told as a kit about her great-great-great-grandmother, Moonlight, that looked exactly like her and went on a great adventure with her mate, Dragonfire, and helped save a Clan. She wished everyday that she could be just like her great-great-great-grandmother. ... Fawnstep had always been a rebel. As she dragged the dead baby deer away from the den, she recalled all the times she had risked her life to do what most cats thought were impossible. She remembered the time she took down a fully grown badger and brought it to her dying mother as a parting gift and the time she lead a group of homeless rouges into a fight to the death with a group of foxes and lived to tell the tale. She knew that her great-great-grandmother had been just like her and that it practically ran in the family, but no matter how old she got, she would never forget the tales of her great-great-grandparents, Hawkfur and Cedarscar. ... Badgerfoot was one of the only cats that knew a lot about RainbowClan. His great-grandmother, Blackfeather, had told him stories about her own experiences and about how he was the decendent of two great RainbowClan warriors, Mousefeather, Blackfeather's mother and her father, Emberpelt, who she never got to meet for he had died in the RainbowClan war when she was just a small kit. Blackfeather was one of the oldest cats from RainbowClan when she died and Badgerfoot would never forget her. ... Oakbranch hated his past. He was the only son of the cats Blackfeather and Shadowspirit and he hated it. He hated it because their relationship had been forbidden, his mother, Blackfeather, had known that, but Shadowspirit was too charming and from the time they started seeing eachother, Blackfeather had never had a chance. Shadowspirit had wanted kits whether Blackfeather wanted them or not and after harshly mating with his mother, Shadowspirit had forcibly taken the young Oakkit from his mother, killing her quickly. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 23:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow leaped forward feeling the cool pebbles of the river and marsh on her paws. The pebbles felt beautiful as she saw the eagles land above her. she could not seem to relize that the sun was shineing brighter then normal as the strom clouds started to gather and gleam. she heard the lighting call to her to run and dance in the joy. she had lived in a dersert forest all her life and always loved it when there was rained. '''The rain was one of the most beautiful things' ''she thought in her mind, it started to pour down and she opened her mouth. her mouth was soon fulled and her pelt soon wet. she walked though the mud till she could not breath. Her beautiful Rainbow pelt was then stained with the colour of the deep black mud. She climbed slowly towards a beautiful tree and colapes underneath it's brances. Unknown to her a small she-cat was watching her and dragged her wet and muddy pelt nto the hole in the tree. they would both be safe until after the storm had pasted Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonflower padded slowly through the forest, regreting leaving behind her mother and sister to fend for themselves, but she knew she couldn't turn around. The world was now ahead and she was ready for it. ... Fawnstep spotted Proudrainbow easily enough. The she-cat wasn't exactly hard to find, and Fawnstep's sharp eyes and quick reflexes made it even easier to find her. Bending deep down in the tall grass, she left behind the half eaten fawn and slowly followed behind Proudrainbow, ready for anything. ... Badgerfoot didn't really mind being alone, he was used to it. It wasn't like he needed anyone, he was a fair hunter and could fight, but he just felt as though something was missing. Something important. ... Oakbranch knew that Moonflower was just padding around. He knew that Fawnstep was in the grass following behind Proudrainbow and he even knew that Badgerfoot was clearly lost. Oakbranch had the gift of sight and knowing. He could feel their movements in the ground far far away and he could see them all at great distances. He even knew what Badger thought was missing. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 00:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- The small brown she-cat closed the door behnd her, she found this place like ths and had lived here snce she left her..... father. She left the mud coloured she-cat and darted into the room where she kept her herbs for healing. She healed anycats she came across, for when she was only a young she-kt her mother died leaving her and her 2 brothers to defend themselfs. Her brothers ran off on her, leaving ehr alone with her father. she was blamed for them leaving and her mother's death as she was the last kit kitted in there litter. Mouse shook her head, She could not think of that now she must only think of the cat who needed her help, She had what she called Mud-blood, the mud n the rivers turned black with the storms from the Airclan cats wings falling off, Or so the story went. It was unknown to her if the airclan cats lived there and if they still flew the skys there ansestors once did. mouse took the bundle of herbs from the river bed and brought them to the cat who was lyng on the floor muddy inches away from death, she set quick to work, she took the moss besde her and wiped off the mud on her pelt, then added in the herbs into the wounds that the she-cat would never kewn she had. Once it was healed she preplaced the moss and moved her out of the room into the main room. she would be safe here till this new she-cat woke. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:40, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonshine and Stormcloud had been traveling a really long time. They had been kicked out of their old home and werenowlooking for a new one. They only stopped to hunt and rest, and were pretty much wandering aimlessly. They had no idea where they were heading or where they even wanted to go. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 00:46, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse waited and watched for hours on end till way late nto the day, It was time for her to sleep, She was a nightcat, a rare breed that never could go into the light without going blind, this was one of the lost traits from th acninct house of Windclan. She waited for the sun to go down so she could go and get more of the herbs that the new she-cat would need to save ehr life. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 00:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonflower finally decided to stop, when she came upon a half eaten fawn in a group of tall grasses. She looked down at it and sniffed. It smelled of cat. ... Fawnstep was kind of bored. The she-cat, Proudrainbow, wasn't really doing anything or going anywhere. Fawnstep sighed silently, hopefully something would happen soon. ... Badgerfoot had no idea what to do so he simply sat down as waited for something entertaining to happen, maybe he would get something to do. ... Oakbranch shook his head. The simple minds of the cats surrounding him surprised him. Did they really get bored to easily and always think so hard about things? Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 01:10, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow awoek and stubbled out of the den, she could barly move but she had made her way to the entrance, right before she colaped Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:12, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep perked up and trotted over to the she-cat. She bent down and sniffed the she-cat's face. ... Badgerfoot spotted a bright white pelt and padded toward it. A beautiful white she-cat looked up and snarled in his face. "Who dares to bother me?" She hissed. Badger nodded an apology. "Sorry, you're the only cat I've seen in a while." He said and the white she-cat smiled. "I am Moonflower decendent of Moonlight and Dragonfire of the long forgotton RainbowClan." Moonflower mewed and Badgerfoot stood up straighter. "I am Badgerfoot decendent of Mousefeather and Emberpelt." Badgerfoot said proudly. ... Oakbranch padded closer to Fawnstep and Proudraindow, they seemed more interesting then the others. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 01:21, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse saw that she-cat had come and found the exit, She grabbed her, and when she did found there where someother cats. "Come in" she said in her high voice. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:47, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep narrowed her eyes and padded into the den, not taking her eyes off of the she-cat. She had not yet noticed Oakbranch. ... Moonflower's eyes grew wide. "You are my kin!" She mewed in her enchanting voice. Badgerfoot felt soothed near Moonflower. Her soft, chant like voice made him feel safe, which he thought was odd. Feeling tired all of a sudden Badgerfoot simply nodded. Moonflower smiled. "Sleep, Badgerfoot, sleep." She said enchantingly, her beautiful blue eyes locking with his telling him all would be well and Badgerfoot fell to the ground, fast asleep. ... Oakbranch, angry with himself for being seen, nodded curtly and padded into the den, face down to hide his scar. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 01:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse smled and lead them into the main room where she rested the she-cat. "It's nice to see new cats, I hven't seen a new cat in ages since the great flood of the frogs!" she exliamed placeing a bunndle of herbs next to them, It's to take away your senct" She told them "The rabbits known that do not eat then so i live here." Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 01:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep snarled at Mouse. She didn't like the new she-cat yet. ... Moonflower bent down near Badgerfoot and whispered enchantingly into his ear. ... "We are not alone." Oakbranch mewed openly. Not blinking or giving any answer to how he knew. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 02:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Mouse is my name" she wispered so low she ddn't know if they heard ehr or not. "I love you" she said, remembering what would happen if she didn't tell them that she love her father, and let's just say it wasn't pretty-making. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 02:08, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep frowned. "Y-you love us? You just met us!" She snarled. ... Badgerfoot didn't know why he was so sleepy, but in his sleep, the beautiful she-cat continued to whisper to him with her enchanting voice. ... "We are not alone." Oakbranch said, louder and with more force. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 02:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse started to sob, "P-p-p-please don't hurt me" she wispered, knowng this would just be another thng that would happen before she reached the cats of colours. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 02:16, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnstep just shook her head. ... Oakbranch snarled. "You stupid she-cats! There are others around us!" He exclaimed. By then, Moonflower's enchanting voice had reached the den and Oakbranch cursed under his breath. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 02:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Proudrainbow awoke just then and there. "Helllo?" she asked them her vison stll not clear, Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 02:21, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonflower's voice reached Fawnstep's ears and her eyes started to droop. ... Oakbranch tried to block out the voice. "A she-cat. A powerful one. She'll....she'll put us all to sleep." He stuttered. ... Moonflower grabbed Badgerfoot's scruff and pulled him to infront of the den, she was still whispering in his ear. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 02:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse stoped and made sure everyone one was asleep. "good now we can have us a get together." She hadn't really put them to sleep, It had been moonflower. Mouse only turned Moonflower's power on herself. she gathered up the cats and brought them into the main room, removing there scents and masking then with herbs. she sat and waited for them to wake up. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 02:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonflower wasn't asleep. Her power could put anything to sleep, except herself and if she stoped singing, the cats would wake up, so she continued her singing. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 02:32, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Moonflower, I know your awake, Please talk to me" the small brown she-cat asked ever so politly. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 02:34, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moonflower nodded and padded up to Mouse. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 02:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mouse smiled. "So how are you?" she asked tryint to make coversation. 02:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I am well, but that is not what you wish to talk to me about. Is it?" Moonflower said, trying to keep the enchantment in her voice so that the others did not awake. At least, not yet anyway. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 02:43, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- She shook her head. "Is ths the coming?" Mouse asked loudly for the first tme that day. 02:48, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why do you ask me?" Moonflower asked. "I am not the only one with power." She said making the enchantment stronger. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 02:50, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Major Clans Category:RP